


First Kiss (& Hopefully Not The Last)

by LoliTurk



Category: inFAMOUS (Video Games), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoliTurk/pseuds/LoliTurk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’re trying to impress someone with enough insecurities so sink the Titanic, surprise isn’t the best way to go. Romance, fluff, Silliness</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss (& Hopefully Not The Last)

He didn't know when it happened. It started off easy, taking him out on a few joy rides through Seattle and going back to his dominion to order pizza.

Eugene was a dork. He was so quiet when they started hanging out, caring way too much about saying the wrong thing. Now he could talk for hours about a new game or how badly a comic book writer fucked up his favorite. There was this goofy look on his face, a too-big smile that was all teeth. When did he start thinking it was handsome? 

Delsin was treated to all the reasons why this movie was the coolest thing ever and all he noticed was how happy his friend was. There was something about robots between bites of takeout Chinese and Eugene didn't notice him leaning in closer. 

A nervous glance crossed his face when he realized he was caught between the rigid arm of the couch and Delsin. "Uh dude? What are you..?" He trailed off, not wanting to jump to conclusions  
.   
Delsin's hand cupped his face, slow and gentle as he ran a thumb over his cheek. A kiss followed shortly after, pressing their lips together like one kiss could make sense of everything he's been feeling. All of the concern, the adoration, the fuzzy feelings he gets when Eugene laughs, all of it wrapped up in a box that tastes like General Tso's.   
While he didn't talk about Curdun Cay, but there were scars in the way he flinched when people raised their voice. Seven years Eugene had stolen away from him. That was most of high school, all of college, and a little extra. Instead of learning about life or about himself, he was treated to a prison cell and god-knows-what. And it showed. He wouldn't say the nerd's social skills were stunted, wait, yes he would. This was one of those moments. 

Delsin let go of him, parting lips with a smile. He was proud of himself and figured that this would be easy. Mushy words were a freaking pain so why not just bypass the whole thing and skip ahead to the cuddling part? It was a win for everyone.

Eugene was quiet again, mouth sealed shut as he sat there stunned by what just happened. He was still like he was waiting for something bad to happen. A beat passed and Delsin's expression turned to worry. "...Eugene? Are you okay?" 

That seemed to snap him out of it and Delsin locked eyes with twin pits of digital fire. Before he could verbalize his realization that he was indeed fucked, a blast of energy threw him off the couch. Delsin's back hit the wall, leaving him dazed on the floor as unseen sneakers bolted for the exit. Eugene had left the dominion.   
It was three days after that before Eugene spoke to him again, and it wasn't for lack of trying. Delsin had called, texted, stalked his house, and everything else up to doing neon skywriting. "You have my sword." He said flatly, frustration and loss sagging at the corners of his voice. 

Delsin looked over at the gaudy prop leaning on the motel room wall. He swore the nerd had eight of them so maybe that's why it took so long for him to notice. "Indeed I do little man, and honestly, it's shit for buttering toast." It made sense to take it at the time, he needed leverage so he wouldn't run off to Hoboken or whatever without saying goodbye. He got plenty of odd looks carrying it around the fiberglass monstrosity, but at least he'd have a memento of him if it all goes to hell. 

There was a sigh on the other end. "You could've just asked if you wanted to borrow it, you didn't have to-" A pause. "...You know."

"I didn't kiss you so I could steal your toy sword. You weigh like, twelve pounds, I think I could mug you. I did it because-" Delsin heard crunching to his left and saw Reggie sitting on one of the beds, listening intently. His brother's hand shoved into a bag of microwave popcorn. Reggie gave him a motion to continue. Curse motels and their tiny-yet affordable- rooms. "Excuse me, my brother's being an ass." Delsin took the rest of the call out on the little patch of concrete they called patio, preferring to freeze his ass off than listen to Reggie's disappointed groan.   
The door clicked behind him and he was alone with the plastic lawn chair. If he was with anyone else, this is where he'd break out the cheesy pick up line stolen out of a pop song. He'd pretend to be this prima Casanova and his teen angel would swoon into his arms and they'd live happily ever after. But that wasn't going to cut it this time. 

If Eugene caught one whiff of bullshit he'd out on the first flight out of here before he could drop the call. Delsin swallowed thickly before saying "I kissed you because I wanted to. I like you a lot, and I really hope I didn't just fuck everything up because I don't want to lose you. As a friend or otherwise." 

There was a sharp intake of breath and Delsin was pretty sure his fling-him-across-the-room powers didn't work through the phone. But if it did, that would be awesome. "You better not be joking..." There was hope in his voice and a thinly veiled 'or else'. 

He perked up at that. It wasn't the swooning he hoped for, but it wasn't a rejection either. He was like a turtle creeping out of his shell. "Eugene, I'm serious. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. If you want, I can ask you before we kiss?" 

"I, um, would you like to do something later? I dunno, grab a burger?" He offered, trying not to sound too eager.   
Delsin, on the other hand, was practically vibrating. "Of course I would! Hey, I can be at your door in about a half-hour and we can get this party started!" It's been days since they saw each other, and where the hell was he hiding anyway?

"...Actually your motel's just down the street from where I am, I can be right over. Hold on." There was a click as he hung up and Delsin didn't recall telling him the name of where he was staying. There was a line of crystal blue light as Eugene dove from a rooftop and glided his way down to his doorstep. His fingers played with a loose string on his sleeve as he stood beside Delsin. He looked good, not that he'd fall apart without the other man to worry about him for a few days. 

Delsin crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Have you been spying on me again? Am I going to find like ten-thousand pictures of my ass on your computer?" 

"Nah, only a few hundred." He joked and they grinned at each other. It was hard to resist the strong urge to scoop up the tiny nerd in his arms and cover him in hickies, but that kind of impulse is what got him in trouble in the first place. 

There was talk of Eugene's mysterious "Peeping Tom" folder and Delsin vowed to someday find it. Given the video conduit's reaction, there may actually be a folder of Delsin ass photos in existence. 

Reggie let the couple have their space, later on giving them a ride to Burger Royale. He stopped his brother before he managed to get away. "Delsin" He urged and the younger brother sighed. 

"What? You're a little too late to give me the birds and the bees speech." 

"I don't want to hear about you being anything less than a gentleman."

"You're just saying that because you think he's the type to put sugar in the gas tank." 

"That too. But the point is; he's a conduit escapee from Curdun Cay and he probably wracks up more cybercrime felonies in an hour online than most of us will see in our lives." The older brother looked stern, as if he was trying to forcibly imbue all of his years of wisdom into his moron of a younger sibling. "And I still like him better than your last boyfriend. Go for it bro."

"I can't believe you just called me 'bro' now get out of here before you lame up the place." There was the loving exchange of middle fingers before he drove off. 

Eugene enjoyed their strange family customs and he hoped that someday Reggie would accept him as a brother-in-law but he would settle for not being arrested though. "So uh, your last boyfriend?" He asked out of curiosity. It was appealing to be considered the upgrade from whatever this one was. 

Delsin shrugged, "Asshole biker punk, he took a swing at me so Reggie broke a chair over his head. Water under the bridge." 

They held hands under the table, Eugene's thin fingers felt nice curled around his. "So...I guess we're dating now." The nerd admitted, the neon lights of the restaurant making Technicolor lines on his glasses. Delsin took a handful of the his hoodie and pulled him into another kiss. This one was much better. They weren't afraid this time, and Eugene even kissed him back. 

"I guess so and I'm so glad I went with the honest route instead of using cheesy pick-up lines."

"Oh?"

"Seriously, all I could think of was 'Baby, video can kill my chocolate star any day'" Delsin took a bite of his fry, absentmindedly chewing while Eugene choked on his drink.


End file.
